


Quelque chose de beau

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke était assis contre la tête de lit, tandis que Sakura se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Ils avaient pris une chambre d’hôtel pour la nuit. Sakura était enceinte de huit mois et voyager devenait difficile pour elle.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	Quelque chose de beau

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Sasusaku Month 2020. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke était assis contre la tête de lit, tandis que Sakura se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Ils avaient pris une chambre d’hôtel pour la nuit. Sakura était enceinte de huit mois, voyager devenait difficile pour elle et dès qu’ils le pouvaient, ils prenaient une chambre d’hôtel. Sakura avait beau lui dire qu’elle allait bien, Sasuke refusait de l’écouter et faisait toujours en sorte qu’ils ne passent pas la nuit sous la tente. Ils étaient encore loin de Konoha et il espérait qu’ils puissent arriver au village avant la naissance de leur enfant.

Sakura sortit de la salle de bain, portant un débardeur et un short, ce qu’elle trouvait le plus confortable pour dormir. Sasuke la regarda. Il la trouvait tellement belle. Il l’avait toujours trouvé belle, même lorsqu’ils étaient à l’académie. Mais la grossesse la rendait magnifique. Son regard se porta sur son ventre et il sourit. La voir ainsi, rendait le fait qu’ils allaient avoir un enfant encore plus réel. Il n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi beau que de voir son ventre s’arrondir au fur et à mesure que leur enfant grandissait. Sakura regarda vers lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Parce que je te trouve très belle. »

Sakura rougit. Il avait toujours cet effet sur elle quand il lui disait ce genre de chose.

« En ce moment, je ne me trouve pas si belle que ça. »

Elle le rejoignit dans le lit et ils s’allongèrent. Elle essaya de trouver la position la plus confortable qu’elle pouvait. Sasuke posa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa.

« Je t’aime, dit-il. Je vous aime tous les deux. »

Sakura l’embrassa.

« On t’aime aussi. »

Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau et Sasuke sentit le bébé donner un coup. Il sourit, comme à chaque fois que cela se produisait. Tous deux s’endormirent, d’un sommeil bien mérité, avant de reprendre la route le lendemain pour Konoha.

_Fin ___


End file.
